Super
by wwill
Summary: Gwendolyn Summers had a fascination with being a comic book cartoonist. But when you can't draw superheroes... you need to become a superhero. Rated T for safety.
**AN: I haven't really seen any superhero stories, so. Here the prologue for one is!**

* * *

Gwendolyn Summers was a regular girl. Nothing special. A little gloomy, a little artsy, but nothing too outside the box. She did what she was told by her parents and loved them dearly.

* * *

The Summers family was extremely wealthy, having everything a shallow person could ever want. And Gwendolyn wasn't shallow. She was unhappy. She had been told from being a child that she couldn't go into what she wanted, and that she'd be something like a doctor or an accountant. But Gwen wanted to be an artist. Maybe a cartoonist, maybe a painter. But she really enjoyed comic books and superhero movies. Her favourite was always Batman, because he always did the right thing and had this kind of gloomy vibe she liked. Her parents were concerned with her obsession with superheroes. They bought her Barbie dolls. She never played with them all too often. Well, not in their original form anyway. She changed them into her own custom made superheroes, much to her mother's dismay.

* * *

But one day, at the age of 13, she approached them with a comic book she had made in her hand. She handed it to them. The front cover's title had the word "Darkness" written in bold, black, text, with a tall, slender, pale woman, with a teal and blue bob. "This is Darkness, my superhero!" She mused. "This is what I wanna do when I'm older, Mom. I wanna make comics and draw and stuff. Dad, isn't she just so awesome? She has super cool technology, like a ray gun and a supersuit which gives her superspeed! She has no weakness! Because, you know, the good guy always wins."

"She's... well, she's a superhero." Her mother grimaced, flicking through it, looking at the chapters, having intricate details and such potential. "But what about... a real job, honey? Like a doctor!"

Gwen frowned. She looked to her dad wirh hope in her eyes. He shook his head. "Your mother's right, Gwendolyn." Gwen's father agreed. "You need a stable job. Accounting can be cool!"

"But we've been through this. I don't want to be an accountant. I want to be me. I wanna be cool and inventive. I don't wanna live a charade of unhappiness which I mask with riches. That's not fun. You made it rich off of those things. But I don't need money. I just need happiness." Gwen looked down sadly.

"Well, that's not who we taught you to be." Her father stood up sternly.

"But that's not who I am!" Gwen snapped, a fire in her eyes.

"Gwendolyn Jane Summers! Go to your bedroom this instant!" Her father pointed up the stairs. She stomped away.

And from that day on, she stopped following her dream. She never even gave it a second thought. She never looked back. Until another day, when she looked through a box of memories...

* * *

Flash forward to Gwendolyn at age 26. She made a lot of money as an accountant, then investing money in the stock market to gain a major profit. She bought a mansion in the Hollywood Hills. But one day she started to look through the boxes in her attic, and what she saw surprised her.

"Darkness..." She whispered, holding up the comic she made, then holding it close to her chest. "I was this good? I haven't drawn in years." She found a pencil inside the box, and a tattered piece of paper. She tried to draw, but... She was rusty. She'd lost her talent. A tear rolled down her cheek. She looked through the pages of the comic book she had made 13 years back. "For half my life, I've hidden from my dream. And now it's gone. And now if I can't draw Darkness... I'll have to be Darkness. Technology is a thing, right? I mean, it is 2030. Maybe I'm being too hopeful. I mean... become the most awesome, badass thing ever known to mankind? Probably not possible. Maybe... the good guy doesn't always win."

But she became obsessed with the old comic. She looked at it daily from then on. She got her hair cut, styled and dyed like her character. She started to wear the gothic style Darkness did. She quit her job. She looked at the Barbies, which now she looked at them, progressed into what Darkness became to be. She called her parents, obsessively talking about it. When one day, disaster struck. Well, what seemed like a disaster...

* * *

Later that year, Gwendolyn had a car accident. She woke up on a hospital bed. The superhero wannabe tried to stand, but to no avail. A doctor came in.

"What... happened?" Gwendolyn asked the doctor.

"Well, Ms. Summers... You're temporarily immobilized. All of your major limbs are severely shattered. So, you have two options here. A simple operation, then some casts and a wheelchair. Or a more costly and experimental one, which is a bionic suit. The problem is, the suit has not been tested in the slightes-" Before the doctor could finish, Gwendolyn interrupted.

"Suit. I want the suit." Her eyes filled with glee. She could be who she wanted to be! Darkness! It was her.

And from that day on, she became Darkness...

* * *

 **AN: So, short chapter huh? That's because this is just a prologue and not even nearly the full story. I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
